Dr. Lalnable Hector
Lalnable Hector﻿ is Duncan's evil clone. He has been seen in YogLabs and in Duncan and Kim's series, Flux Buddies. He is "the only member in the YogLabs staff to have killed more Testificates than Simon". He can be seen at 5:04 in Clone Labs. Appearance Lalnable Hector is a clone of Duncan and looks very similar to him. Lalnable wears the same lab coat but with a slight red tint. His goggles are also tinted red, rather than green like Duncan's. History YogLabs Lalnable was first seen in a glass cage, imprisoned over a deep pit. Although Simon asked about him, Lewis gave no good information. He has not been seen in YogLabs since. Flux Buddies Lalnable''' Hector's lab has been seen in episode #65. In this episode, Duncan and Kim are exploring a secret base that was supposedly built by the "evil" character. Duncan claims to have no previous memories of the location. Although this is not confirmed to be Lalnable's base, it is widely believed to be. Flux Buddies 2.0 In Flux Buddies 2.0, a version of Duncan (somehow affiliated with Lalnable, and possibly Lalnable himself, although unlikely, as Lalnable seems to be the Master referred to in the diary mentioned below) was first seen in episode #51 pretending to be Duncan. This Duncan was unable to remember anything that they were doing, and when Kim asked him the "Secret Question", he answered incorrectly. This Duncan ate Blazing Hearts, killed and ate a Chocobo, and talked about killing dinosaurs. Once Kim discovered that the Flux on this Duncan was fake, she made him flee the base. The real Duncan was then found in a Sky Stone meteor, and they realised that the Evil Duncan had stolen some of Kim's hair. The false Duncan seemed to be convinced that he was the original. Whether it was good acting, a slice of truth, or some form of brainwashing, he was under a large amount of stress when Kim accused him of being a fake. In episode #55 Duncan and Kim find that all of the Chocobos (besides the golden ones) have been massacred. They follow a trail of blood to "Lanable's home", where they read a book that says the false Duncan has been spying on them from day one, and has a master. They then swear revenge against him after burying the Chocobos in a mass grave. Lalnable's Diary reads: *''Day 1: Settled near the subjects. Observations will commence shortly.'' *''Day 4: Subject A has started investigating steam power.'' *''Day 12: Subjects have taken to the skies on steam powered devices. I will need to take care not to be spotted.'' *''Day 17: Subject B is playing with flowers. They seem to be harnessing them for power.'' *''Day 23: Subjects have began breeding interesting new animals, for food?'' *''Day 30: Subjects seem agitated at missing dinosaurs.. I must be more careful.'' *''Day 31: Relationship between subjects seems unclear. I will start planning my infiltration.'' *''Day 49: My master is getting impatient. I will have to go ahead with the plan tomorrow with incomplete preparation. Hopefully tomorrow we will have the sample.'' *''Day 51: Sample acquired but cover was dropped. Master wants me to send them a message… I am all too happy to oblige.'' In episode #80, Kim finds a creepy doll sitting on the fence by her Noodle Bar. She touches it and can see into a strange building. When Duncan looks through it, he sees Lalnable staring back into the camera. Kim decided to burn it, and as she does so, the eyes begin to glow red. They head back to Lalnable's hut (which they had earlier destroyed as part of weapons testing) and discover a metal building behind it labeled: "Your Local Butcher". They proceed inside and find many incomplete clones of Kim in the basement. In the back, however, there is one clone missing from its tank - Specimen 5. They also recover a journal, likely Lalnable's, that reads: *''Specimen 1-A: Utter Failure. Sample too corrupted.'' *''Specimen 1-B: Failure. Bone structure failed to form in culture.'' *''Specimen 2-A: Failure. Bone structure seemed to be forming but then collapsed.'' *''Specimen 2-B: Failure. This specimen appears to have been corrupted by the Flux present in all the samples.'' *''Specimen 3-A: Failure. Progress is being made but a new sample will be needed soon.'' *''Specimen 3-B: Failure. This specimen is much further along this time. Sample is expended. Will need to collect more.'' *''Specimen 4-A: Utter failure. The new sample will arrive soon…'' *''Specimen 4-B: The new sample seems less corrupted than the last. I have high hopes.'' *''Specimen 4-C: Failure. I am getting close...'' *''Specimen 5: Success. Field testing will commence at once. What a lovely day!'' In episode #107, Lalnable appears (either for the first time in person or the first time out of disguise) armed with a Nether Bellows and an explosive projectile launcher. He scouts Kim and Duncan from the outskirts of the Flux Buddies base with his gun, and later explodes a section of Nano's Noodle Bar. He then steals Tiddles, sets various buildings on fire, and threatens to kill Billy the penguin if they don't tell him where Specimen 5 (previously trapped by Duncan) is located. Kim is able to grab a taglock from Lalnable during this, and eventually gives in, telling him where she is (the meteorite from episode 51). Lalnable then explodes Kim's Botania building, killing Billy in the process, before heading to the meteorite. He saves Specimen 5, then flees the area. Duncan chases Lalnable for a short while, but to no avail. In episode #119, Duncan and Kim use a Rite of Summoning to summon Lalnable and retrieve Tiddles back from him. During the ensuing fight, Lalnable lets Tiddles out of the lasso, kills her, and escapes from the obsidian arena by using a Staff of Traveling. He then vanishes and is not seen again during the episode. '''Other Appearances Lalnable has also been mentioned in the first episode of Zoey's Beyond Mushbury series. When the ship did a scan for life, there were four or five Lalnas found, one of them looking quite corrupt. In episode #39 of the Yogscast's "Shadow of Israphel" at about 3:37, there is a cloning machine with what appears to be a zombie re-textured as Duncan. This could possibly be the source of Lalnable, but it is unconfirmed. It may also have nothing to do with Lalnable. A possible Lalnable was seen in episode #1 of the YogLabs Hypercubed series, trapped in the Yoglabs Reflecting Pool Room. Lewis noted he was unstable and psychopathic, but that he was also "the original Duncan." This could mean that this Duncan is the original, and had to be cloned due to psychopathic reasons. It also opens the possibility of Lalnable being the original Duncan, but it is more likely that Lalnable is a clone which shared part of its originator's insanity. Personality A highly sadistic and violent version of Duncan's own personality. He seems to enjoy violence and random slaughter. Relationships Allies: * Master: Although it is unknown who they are, Lalnable works for or with them. (Depends if diary belonged to Lalnable or his clone minion) Enemies: * Duncan: Clone of, enemy after attacking him. Unknown what Lalnable thinks about his clone status, and he has not mentioned it to Duncan. * Kim: Enemy after attacking her, stealing her hair and killing Billy, her long time penguin friend. Unknown: * Specimen 5: Although he rescues her from the Flux Buddies and is her creator, it is unknown in what way he regards her, and vice versa. * YogLabs: Unknown stance. * KirinDave and fellow vampires: They have attacked the Flux Buddies, and Dave used a Mystic Branch to send Kim to the Torment dimension, where she was taunted by Specimen 5. It is unknown if Lalnable is connected to Dave and his group. Abilities & Powers Seems to be a very capable scientist, able to clone Kim even when she was tainted by Flux. He also has access to powerful weapons, including a rocket launcher, a flame thrower and some kind of chemical gun. He seems to have jet boots which he uses to fly, and some sort of mechanism for turning invisible when damaged. Trivia * Seems to be based on Hannibal Lecter, from the movie Silence of the Lambs. * Unknown how he escaped YogLabs, or if the Lalnable seen in Flux Buddies is the same seen by Simon in YogLabs. * Duncan has expressed a theory in which the clone who impersonated him was different from the Lalnable that attacked them, with the first possibly being Lalnable's minion. However, the impersonator did display the same violent tendencies that Lalnable seems to also have. Because there were no signs of another clone in Lalnable's bases, this theory is unproven. * It is implied that Duncan and Kim do not know that Dr. Lalnable Hector originated from YogLabs. * Lalnable Hector's Minecraft username is 'Lalnable_Hector_' as 'Lalnable_Hector' was taken by someone else. Quotes * "Burn!" * "Don't fuck with me!" * "So long suckers!" Gallery File:Lalnable-0.png|Lalnable standing near Kim after exploding a part of her Noodle Bar. File:Chocobo_Blood.png|What's left of the chocobo's File:BookBeingRead.png|"Lalnable Hector's" book being read by Kim. File:Lalanble_Hector.png|Lalnable Hector being chased off by File:RealDuncan.png|The real Duncan trapped inside the Category:Yoglabs Category:Flux Buddies Category:Duncan Jones Category:Clones Category:Characters Category:Minecraft